a nan ma
by nabmiles
Summary: Pompeii sangat indah. Tempat kita untuk pulang.


NG Life (c) Mizuho Kusanagi.

a/n: Halo, lagi pengen maen ke fandom minor. Fic kedua di sini. Tolong lah, fngli sepi banget ya. Padahal jarang lho, nemu manga yang humor tapi bisa angst dan kompleks gini hadewh 8''') Author fngli mana suaranyaaaah (YEAAAAAY)—oke gaje.

* * *

**a nan ma**

_an _NG Life_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. No profit taken._

* * *

"Tuan Syricuse?"

Suara itu merayapi indra pendengar seorang pemuda, berefek pada pejam mata terbuka perlahan. Syricuse menghalau terpa sinar merajam, menyesuai diri pada transisi cahaya mengusik iris coklat sewarna surai.

Dia ada di sini, berbaring telentang beralas permadani rumput menari-nari tersepuh angin siang, jubah luar tergeletak di sisi, menghampiri hijau oleh coklat gelap.

Bukit, bukit ini, bukit tempatnya pertama melihat Selena di rumah pengobatan. Bukit di sisih Pompeii, saksi segala gemerlap simpul kejadian di Pompeii, Pompeii-_nya_ yang indah. Bukit di mana ia dan Loreius kerap mengawas senja membalur cakrawala, merangkul bahu menyaksikan baskara jingga pulang ke singgasana. Penonton bisu ia, Loreius, dan Selena menumpah detik berharga.

Syricuse mengerjap. Netra berakomodasi, bentang biru cerah tersaput arak gumpal putih menyambut fokus. Siang masih meraja. Selintas angin menyapu ujung-ujung landai rerumputan, pun membawa helai-helai coklatnya jatuh menumpuk helai lain.

Cerah.

Fokus kedua adalah refleksi seorang perempuan; jelita bertemankan surai panjang nan legam melambai bersama kuasa hembus angin. Berdiri di sisi, raga mencondong sedikit untuk memperhatikan sang pemuda petarung Lucletius Fronto. Syricuse menatap.

"Selena."

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tuan Syricuse sering tidur di sini," perempuan itu—Selena sang bunga Pompeii, yang menggenggam separuh dunia Syricuse kini—berucap. "Apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

Selena mengalih pandang pada bentang kota menghampar. Bukit memberinya kebebasan memindai segala sudut kota. Riuh-rendah pemuda, aktivitas para bangsawan, pendar interaksi dalam jalin sapa dan percakapan, deret rumah-rumah memendam kegiatan, bahkan _colosseum_ yang bersorak-sorai.

Pompeii yang Aglaia, Syricuse, Loreius, Aria, dirinya—yang mereka cintai. Setiap hempas gugur daun menjatuhi, atap-atap rumah terpantul gema surya, kepak burung-burung melintas. Arak awan sewarna kapas memayungi, musim yang datang dan pergi, setiap hembus angin—semua membawa keindahan. Pada Pompeii. Pompeii milik semuanya.

Pompeii milik mereka.

"Tidak ada," Syricuse menatap lukis biru-putih di atas. Rentang tangan menimpa baris rumput. "… Pompeii itu indah. Kota kelahiranku. Rumahku—rumah semua orang. Pompeii sangat indah."

Lontar kalimat dari seorang petarung yang berbaring menghadap langit di sisi membuat Selena tersenyum.

"A-ah, aku bicara apa—haha," Syricuse menimpa mata dengan lengan. "Lupakan saja kata-kata barusan."

Selena kembali menyulam kurva, kali ini iris pemancar sejuta pesona terhalang kelopaknya. "Tidak, Tuan Syricuse. Anda benar. Pompeii sangat indah," tangan terulur pada sapa angin berdansa, "kota kelahiran kita. Tempatku memandang dunia. Pompeii adalah tempatku, tempat Anda, tempat semua untuk pulang."

Syricuse termenung. Sang pembantai singa menonton juntai legam nan lembut sang perempuan dihela haluan angin, menatap lekat pada dia; Selena, istrinya, tengah diam dalam imaji—seolah menyesap setiap jengkal Pompeii, merekam bingkai demi bingkai untuk dipendam, walau sekecil apa pun.

Syricuse turut memejam, menutup sepasang netra dari fungsi. Mendengar gemericik air mengaliri sungai, hentak tupai merayapi pohon, langkah menjejak lapisan jalan, desau angin, gemerisik singgung rumput, Selena yang kini bernyanyi dengan suara indah—

Nyaman menyentuh, membelai dalam kantuk, Syricuse tertidur. Bentang penuh Pompeii serta air mata damai dari netra tertutup Selena yang tegak menghadapi pandang kota sebagai hal terakhir atas retina.

_Pompeii sangat indah. _Syricuse tersenyum.

* * *

Sang Petarung bermimpi.

Panas, panas, pekat, gelap, sesak. Lengking jerit menggaung, seru-seru penuh takut, panik membahana, tapak kaki berlari. Jerit kengerian bertabur tak percaya menyaksikan Vesuvius berontak.

Syricuse melihat sembur panas mengudara. Meledak karena amukan. Menodai lukis indah biru langit dengan kelabu, memanggang darat hingga terasa menyakitkan, mengguncang peradaban yang acuh akan pertanda.

Syricuse berlari. Ia ada di puncak bukit.

Panik, kalut, ribut, takut, kilas-kilas berlari memindah waktu, ia melihat Pompeii. Kacau, ricuh, hancur, tenggelam dalam oleh pekat Vesuvius. Kehilangan keindahannya, jatuh terbenam, runtuh berkat getar mengguncang, tergusur amarah hambur lava.

Pilar-pilar dihantam. Berjatuhan bagai untai mimpi, angan, dan harap pecah dari cangkang asa, bertebar menjadi anai-anai tak teranggap. Jerit pilu membubung tinggi. _Dewa tengah marah, dewa memberi hukuman, Pompeii akan musnah—_

Semua lebur. Luluh. Mati. Mati. Redup. Cahaya Pompeii dipadamkan paksa.

Syricuse menggapai, namun hanya udara kosong teraih. Teriakannya serupa kabut. Loreius dan Selena menatap dari seberang, lamat tersapu garis-garis kabur, binar cerah seiring lembar-lembar kisah raib—

_Pompeii sangat indah. _Syricuse berteriak.

* * *

Syricuse terbangun dalam cekat. Ia masih menatap langit biru, masih beralas permadani rumput, masih mendengar Selena bernyanyi merdu, ia masih di sini—

Leleh air mata memburami visi Syricuse.

_Selena, Selena. Kenapa aku bermimpi Pompeii akan musnah?_

.

_"Pompeii sangat indah. Tempat kita untuk pulang."_

_Karena kita lahir di Pompeii, maka di sini pula kita mati—_

_—pulang._


End file.
